SoMa-Maybe Dreams Can Come True
by SoulEaterLover123123
Summary: Maka thought she had friends but now they bully her. Soul saw everything that Makas bullies are doing but he doesn't have the courage to help. Will Soul help? Will Maka have friends again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

SoMa-Maybe Dreams Can Come True.

**Prologue**

~Maka's POV.~

Maka was walking to school in her favorite yellow sweater vest, red mini skirt, combat boots, whit her blonde hair tied up in two pigtails. Maka thought to herself as she walked to school.

'Today's the first day of 7th grade, I'm so happy that I won't be at home with my perverted father. All summer I was stuck hiding in my room from the moans of pleasure I was hearing throughout the house and his everyday abusing. I HATE him so much.'

'I can't wait to see my best friends Kim and Jacky. We've been long time friends since we were little. They helped me get over the lost of my mom 3 years ago. She died in a very bad car accident. I miss her so much...'

~No Ones POV.~

When Maka got to school she started looking for her friends Kim and Jacky.

When Maka found them she shouted out they're names. "Kim! Jacky! Hi!"

Kim and Jacky looked at Maka then turned away. Maka saw the whole thing but didn't think about it. When she got over to them she tapped on their shoulders. "Hi Kim! Hi Jacky!" They turned around to face Maka. "Do we know you?" They said in a mean tone. "Of course you do,we've known each other for years."

Kim and Jacky looked at each other then liked back at Maka.

"We don't recall any of that. Listen Maka we may have been friends when we were little but we can't anymore."

"But why?"

"Because we have become more popular this year and we can't be seen with a Flat-Chested Loser like you."

Once Maka heard that she felt a pain her chest.

"So for now on act like your never known us and we will do the same for you."

Kim then knocked Maka's school books out of her hands and pushed Maka into the lockers. Maka fell to the floor with a thud after hitting the lockers.

"SEE YA LATER TINY-TITED LOSER!" Kim and Jacky screamed. Everyone laughed at Maka.

Maka couldn't believe what happened her two 'best friends' don't want anything to do with her. Maka slowly picked up her school books that Kim knocked to the ground. After Maka picked up all her stuff she walked to class hearing all the mean comments that everyone said to her.

~After School~

Everyone was still laughing at Maka, she can't even talk without being laughed at. She was walking to the exit of the school when Kim, Jacky and some other girl with purple hair,big breasts and wearing a very skimpy outfit came over to her and took her by the hair and was thrown into the crowd of teens running to the exit of the school. Maka was trampled over and pushed around her book bag was kicked throughout the hallway making everything inside it fly eveywhere around her. The last thing she heard what the laughing of Kim,Jacky and their friend as they walked by her.

The schools hallway was empty the only things there was Maka and her scattered books and papers. Maka sat in the middle of the hallway crying. she thought she had best friends and that they would be friends forever but instead she was thrown around and bullied because of them. Maka now knew what that pain in her chest was...it was a broken heart and it was all because of Kim, and Jacky. Maka already didn't trust men but now she couldn't trust anyone. They would all just break her heart.

~Souls POV.~

Soul road to school on his orange motorcycle. He was wearing and black and yellow jacket, Maroon jeans, shoes that were the same colors as his jacket, and a his logo headband that said Soul on one side and Eat on the other.

When Soul got to school all he heard was other teens laughing. Soul didn't know why people were laughing but soul didn't think to much of it. When he got to his locker he was about to open it when his best friend Black*Star scared the living shit out of him. "YAAAHHHOOO! SOUL YOU GOD IS HERE YOU MY BOW BEFORE ME! Dammit! Black*Star you scared the shit out of me. HYAAAAAH! MY GODLINESS SCARED YOU! No you being an IDIOT scared Me! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOU GOD AN IDIOT! Like this IDIOT! Now can you please go away. FINE!"

After Black*Star left Soul grabbed what he needed for class.

~After School~

Soul was walking down the hall to the exit of the school. There was something going on before he got there because he heard kids laughing and screaming. When Soul got near the exit he saw a girl sitting in the middle of the hallway hugging her knees close to her chest crying with books and papers scattered around her.

Soul watch the girl cry for several minutes until she started to pick up her stuff unaware that Soul that standing there watching her. Once the girl finished picking up her stuff she walked out the exit of the school with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Soul felt helpless he was right there the whole time and he didn't even try to help her, he felt horrible for not helping. Soul walked out of the school and home feeling sorry for the fragile girl that cried in the middle of the hallway.

~No Ones POV.~

Several months pasted since Soul watched the girl with pigtails cry. He's watched her get bullied by Kim,Jacky,the schools slut Blair and every other student at school. No matter how much Soul wanted to help he couldn't work up the courage to help the girl. So Soul just stayed away from the girl as much as possible. He couldn't look at the poor girl without feeling bad for not helping.

Soul was walking to the park to play basket ball with Black*Star when he saw her…the girl that he's been trying to avoid. 'What was she doing.' Soul thought to himself. She was just standing there with a coffee and cookies. Then Soul saw girls from school start to walk by Maka, he saw her ask if the girls wanted to hang out with her. "H-Hi would you girls like to hang out with me?" The girls looked at each other and than back at Maka then laughed. "Why would we hang out with a Flat-Chested Loser like you, you're an uncool nerd that needs to leave us alone." After that the girls walked away laughing leaving Maka standing there in shock. After a minute Maka dropped the stuff she was holding and ran past Soul crying. Soul felt even worse after that. 'How could those girls say that too her.' He thought to himself. *sigh* Soul walked to the park to meet Black*Star. Thinking to himself 'Hopfully my blue haired friend/Idiot can get my mind off of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**SoMa-Maybe Dreams Can Come True. **

**Chapter 1**

It's been 4 years since Maka started getting bullied and lost the trust from everyone. Over the last 4 years she hasn't changed a bit except for her Hight and hair length. She still is Flat-Chest Loser. She has stopped talking because everytime she would talk she would be laughed at. The only good thing that's happened over the years is that her father went to jail for killing this woman named Medusa and child abuse. Other then that she has no friends no family no home to live in so she live in the woods in a tent and trusts no one. She keeps to herself, the only things that save her from this hell she's living in is books,writing,and drawing. She's still bullied even more then before because of her lack of social ability. Right now it was lunch time and Maka was sitting under a tree thinking about the life she has before she started getting bullied. she sat far away from all the other boys and girls. Maka couldn't afford much to eat ever since her father went to jail so she just ate an apple. She thought about what it would be like to fall in love and start a family,that would never happen,no one liked her and she couldn't trust anyone. It was just a dream that would never come true. When the bell rang for the next class Maka got up an started walking to we next class.

When Maka got to class there was no one except a boy with white hair in the class room. Sadly her seat was right next to him. Maka sat down next to him and took out a book to read until class starts. As she was reading she could feel the the white haired albino staring holes into her. Maka was trembling cause she was so nervous. She was saved by the school bell cause everyone ran into class taking they're seats. Some of the kid throwing paper balls at her as they took they're seats. Maka just ignored

it she was used to it.

The teacher Miss Marie walked in after the last bell. She stood in front of the classroom and told everyone that there was going to be a partner project. Maka jumped in her seat when she heard that there was going to be a partner project.

Marie started to explain about the project. "Alright class this project is to get to know you partner and write a about what you learned about your partner.

I've picked out your partners already, you better listen up for you and your partner."

"Lets see: Kim and Ox, Jacky and Havar, Kid,Liz and Patty, Soul and Maka…"Once Maka heard her name she dropped her book on the floor and sat there in horror. "You will finish this project over winter break."

As soon as the bell rang Maka rushed out of the classroom. What she didn't know was that she was being followed by Soul. Maka rounded a corner and stopped soon something hit her making her fall the the floor with a thud. When Maka looked up she saw the the boy with white hair holding his hand out to her. "Im sorry Maka I was trying to catch up to you but I didn't know you stopped when you turned the corner." Maka looked down as soon as she saw him staring down at her. She sat there on the school floor making no attempt to move. Soul sighed and bent down to her. He as soon as he put his hands on her shoulders she grabbed her stuff and ran out the schools exit as quick as her legs could carry her.

~Souls POV.~

Soul sighed and ran after her. Her thought to himself as he went looking for Maka. 'This is my chance to get to know the girl that I didn't have the courage to stand up for. This is my chance to become friends her. I felt so horrible for not helping her out.'

As I ran to look for Maka I realized it had snowed when we were in school. There was already several inches of snow and more that was raining down on me as I ran to fined Maka. I thought I would never fine her but than I heard a girls blood curdling scream that came from an alley. I ran as fast as I could to the alley only to fine a guy groping Maka's breasts and his dick inside Maka.

Maka was being raped. I ran over to the guy that was raping Maka and through him into the wall making him spit out blood. I took in by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the alley wall. "IF I EVER FINE YOU RAPING MAKA AGAIN I WILL SHIN YOU ALIVE! YOU GOT ME!" I screamed. He shook his head and after that I through him out of the alley and ran over to Maka. She was half naked in front of me. Her shirt was off and her underwear was at her ankles. She was just standing there not moving. She finally moved her hands up to her face and started to cry. I took my black leather jacket off and put it over her shoulders. It made her jump at first but she kept on crying. I took her into my embrace making her flinch and cry harder. We stood there for a couple minutes with my orange shirt getting soaked with her tears, but I didn't mind all I cared about what making her feel safe in my arms. A couple more minutes pasted and she was still crying but she slowly started to sit down on the ground. I started to sit down with her not letting go. She finally stopped crying so I let her go and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy her cheeks were tear stained it reminded me of when I first saw her in the schools hallway crying. She took my jacket that was wrapped around her shoulders and tried covering herself up a little better. "Maka, are you okay?Where do you live I want to take you home." She just shook her head after I said where her home was. It than got me thinking maybe she didn't have a home cause I heard that her father went to jail. "Hey Maka? Do you have a home?" She shook her head again. I than forgot it was snowing until I saw her shaking. "Maka come on get up I'm going to take you to my house and out of this cold." Maka nodded and tried to get up but screamed in pain and fell back to the ground. I gasped and then thought that the guys that raped her must of hurt her *cough* down there *cough*. I bent down to Maka again. "Maka does it hurt down there?" I asked. She nodded then blushed as red as a tomato. I smiled and picked her up bridle style making her start to panick. "Relax Maka you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." After I said that she started crying again.

As soon as we got to my house I opened the door and set her down on the couch. She was shaking like crazy and lightly sobbing. "Hey Maka, why dont you take a warm shower." she looked at me like i was crazy and i new why, she didn't have a fresh change of clothes to put on. so i told her i would be right back and went to my bed room and got some old clothes that don't fit me anymore and came back out. I walked back over to Maka and gave her the clothes an towel for after she took her shower. "Here you can wear my old clothes that don't fit me anymore while your dirty ones are in the wash." She looked at me and I gave her a soft smile. She nodded and got up off the couch. I showed her to the bathroom and then left for her to take a shower in privacy.

After 30 minutes Maka came out of the bathroom her hair down and my old clothes on her. They were a little to big on her but that's all I had to give he for the time being. I had to admit she looked adorable in my clothes. I walked over to her and gave her another hug she jumped at my touch. When I started to talk to jumped again. "Maka are you hungry?" I asked. She shook her head fast but than her stomach growled loudly making her blush in embarrassment. I laughed and walked over to the kitchen to make her something to eat while she walked back over to the couch and sat down hugging her knees close to her chest.

Once I finished making chicken noodle soup for us I put the soup into two bowls and walked over to the couch. I set mine down on the coffee table and handed her the other bowl of soup. She took it out f my hand and looked at it for a second. She took a spoon of soup and slowly put it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up like light bulbs which made me laugh. I watched her eat the soup as I ate mine. It looked like she hasn't eaten a good meal in days but I didn't say anything I just let her eat in peace.

When we both finished eating I took our bowls to the sink ad started to was them. When I came back I found her curled up in a little ball asleep. I smiled and grabbed a blanket outrun it over her. I turned off the lights and walked to my room closing the door behind me. As I got ready for bed I thought to myself 'Thank god it's winter break.'

I got into bed and fell asleep shortly.

I was awoken by Maka's screams. I opened my bedroom door to see her thrashing around in her sleep. I ran over to her trying to wake her up from her bad dream. "Maka! Maka! WAKE UP!" Her eyes shot open and she looked at me for a moment before screaming again while pushing me away making her fall flat on her face in the process. I went over to her and helped her up and back onto the couch. "Maka are you alright?" She nodded. "Maka was it a bad dream?" She nodded again. "What was it about?" She didn't say anything. So I ran out if the room and grabbed a pencil and paper. I returned with the pencil and paper giving it to Maka. "Maka why don't you wrist what your dream was about." She nodded and wrote down that the dream was about her brig raped earlier. I gave her a tight hug while telling her it was okay. "It's okay Maka, I'm here for you. You can trust me I will protect you no matter how much it hurts me." What surprised me next was that she spoke. "R-Really n-no o-one h-has e-ever s-said t-that to m-me b-before." She said through he sobbing. "Really Maka you can trust me. You can tell me anything I will listen. If you need a shoulder to cry on I will be there for you no matter what." That made her cry even harder and then she returned the hug that I was giving her. She spoke again. "It's been 4 years since I last talked. I thought I was never going to talk again but thanks to you I'm talking right now." I tightened our hug.

~No Ones POV.~

"Hey Maka you said that you didn't have a home so where have you've been living? For the past couple months I've been living in a tent in the woods. I used up all the money I had saved up over the years to by food and other stuff that i needed. But just this week I ran out if money to buy enough food. So I've been staving my self by eating only a little each da- "OKAY! I heard enough. Your going to be living with me not out in a tent in the woods. B-but I can't… yes you can I have more then enough room in my house for you to stay. Plus Cool Guys like me don't leave girls out in the cold to starve. B-bu- No buts you are staying here! O-Okay…" Maka then hugged Soul even tighter. The last words that came out of her mouth was a soft 'thank you' before falling into a deep sleep on Souls chest. Soul smiled and laid back onto the couch trying not to wake Maka and covered both of them. He soon to fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**SoMa-Maybe Dreams Can Come True. **

**Chapter 2**

~Next Morning, No Ones POV~

Soul woke too seeing Maka asleep on his chest and his arms around her waist. Smiling to himself he managed to get up off the couch without waking Maka up. Soul looked at the time seeing it was 10:00 a.m in the morning. He decided to make breakfast for him and Maka.

He got out eggs and bacon to cook for breakfast.

Soul was half way through making breakfast when he heard something that he wished he hadn't. "YAAHHHOO!" He thought to himself 'Crap i forgot my friends were coming over.' The next thing Soul knows is that his front door is being crashed through by the blue haired idiot named Black*Star. "YOUR GOD IS HERE SOUL YOU MAY BOW BEFORE YOU GOD!" Black*Star screamed. Once Black*Star finished screaming Maka woke screaming at the top of her lungs and Falling off the couch on to the floor. Maka ran over to Soul and hid behind him. "Soul why is there a girl here?" Black*Star asked. Before Soul got a chance to answer Tsuabki ran in with Kid,Liz,and patty apologizing for Black*Star. "Soul I'm so sorry."

"Its alright."

"HEY YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED WHY YOU HAVE A GIRL IN YOUR HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOU GOD!" Black*Star screamed making Maka flinch and hold onto Soul tightly.

For the first time since Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,and Patty entered they noticed Maka. Kid spoke up. "Yes Soul would you mind telling us why you have a girl I your house?"

"This is Maka,she's my project partner and now she's living with me. WHAT!? SHE'S LIVING WITH YOU?!" They all said at the Same time. "Yes, yesterday I found her being raped by this guy when she ran off when I scared her. When I asked her is she had a home she shook her head no. So I brought her back to my house letting her take warm shower. I gave her some of my old clothes to wear while her dirty clothing was in the wash." Everyone stared at Soul in surprise until Tsubaki spoke up.

"She was being raped!?"

"Yes." Soul replied.

"OH YOU POOR THING!" She cried which made Maka flinch.

"So where has Maka been living since she doesn't have a home?" Kid asked. "For the past couple months Maka's been living in a tent in the woods. She used up all the money she had saved up over the years to by food and other stuff that she needed. But just this week she ran out if money to buy enough food. So She's been staving herself by eating only a little each day. By then I couldn't hear anymore and told her she'll be living with me for now on."

After Soul finished his story all the girls were crying non stop while Kid and Black*Star stared wide eyed at Soul and Maka. Before anyone could say one word Black*Star beat them to it. "WE'LL MAKA,IM SURE YOUR HAPPY TO HAVE ME IN THE ROOM! YAAHHOO!" Black*Star screamed as he jumped behind Soul scaring Maka so much that she fell on her butt. Everyone screamed "BLACK*STAR, DONT SCARE MAKA!" By then Maka was on the floor with her knees to her chest and hands over her head with tears in her eyes because that's how much she's scared. When Soul realized what Maka was doing he knelt down to her. "Maka,are you alright?" Soul asked. Maka didn't say anything she just sat there with her eyes shut tight and tears now streaming down her face. Soul glared at Black*Star "Black*Star you made Maka cry."

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to cry."

"We'll don't do it again!" Soul hugged Maka to comfort her.

The others walked over to Soul and Maka. "Is Maka alright?" Tsubaki asked. "Yeah she's just scared."

After a while Maka looked up to see everyone staring at her. She jumped back and started to breathe heavily. Tsubaki walked over to Maka making Maka back up alittle. "Maka we don't mean to scare you, we just want to b your friends." Maka looked at Tsubaki and the others wide eyed mouthing the word 'friends' everyone nodded. Maka shook her head no in a very panicked way. "Why Maka? Why don't you want to be friends?" Tsubaki asked. Maka didn't answer instead Soul did. "I wouldn't try asking her questions she won't answer. She only trusts me enough to talk to me."

"Why's that?"

"Do you guys know Kim and Jacky?"

"Yes why?" Everyone said at the Same time.

"They were the start of Maka being bullied. And Blair has helped them bully her. So that's why she doesn't trust anyone."

"You poor thing…but Maka all of us promise you that we will not hurt you, like I said we want to be friends." After Tsubaki finished she held out a hand for Maka to except as a start of a new friendship. Maka looked at Tsubaki then at the others then a to Soul.

Soul nodded telling her that she could trust Tsubaki not to hurt her. Maka looked back at Tsubaki's hand for a moment before slowly walking towards her and taking her hand. Tsubaki smiled and gave Maka a small hug. Black*Star,Kid,Liz,Patty and Soul walked over to Maka and Tsubaki forming a circle around them. Soul started to introduce everyone. "Maka, this is Death the kid or kid for short Liz,Patty,and you already know Black*Star and Tsubaki."

"It's nice to mean you Maka and may I add that you are very symmetrical." Kid said holding out a hand for Maka to shake. Maka blushes and shook Kids hand.

After Kid introduced himself Liz and patty introduced themselves.

"Hi maka I'm Liz and this is my younger sister patty." Ah said while pointing to patty.

"HI Maka! I like giraffes do you like giraffes?" Maka nodded her head and shook both of their hands. "GOOD!" Patty replied.

Then Black*Star jumped between Liz and Patty screaming "HI MAKA IM BLACK*STAR! Maka squeaked and jumped back into Souls arms. "BLACK*STAR! STOP SCARING MAKA!" Tsubaki screamed. "Alright,Alright! I'm sorry Maka I'm Black*Star." He said with a big smile.

Maka got out of Souls arms and shook Black*Stars hand.

"Now that you've gotten to know everybody what do we do next?" Black*Star asked.

"Well I think the girls should take Maka shopping for new clothes and whatever else she needs. While we go play basket ball." Maka shook her head. "Maka you need clothes and god knows what else so I say the girls take you shopping for new stuff even if you get the same thing that you were wearing before just in a bigger size." Maka shook you head again. "Come on Maka…please for me." Soul pleaded.

Maka dropped her head in defeat nodding yes. Soul through his fist in the air in victory. Liz and patty squealed in excitement. "Maka go get ready. Your clothes are clean and in the spare bedroom on the right down the hall. Maka nodded and went to get ready. "Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty, please do not push her to try in stuff just get whatever she needs and come back."

"Okay" the all said at the same time.

After 30 minutes Maka came out her hair up in its usual pigtail,red checkered mini skirt and combat boots. Kid ran over to Maka freaking out how her pigtails are not symmetrical. Kid fixed them so that they both her pigtails were symmetrical. Maka looked over to everyone wondering why kid just attacked her like that. "He is OCD when it comes to symmetry." Maka nodded at Liz.

"Maka you ready to go?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded. "Alright then lets go times a wast 'n'! Liz yelled making Maka flinch. "Oops sorry Maka." Liz apologized. Maka nodded and gave Liz a small smile. All the girls left for the mall leaving Soul,Kid,and Black*Star alone. "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR I WANT TO KISK YOUR GUYS' ASSES ON THE BASKET BALL COURT!" Black*Star screamed.

"yeah,yeah,yeah…" Soul anwsered in a lazy tone. "We all know that I'm going to beat you like I always do."

"OH HELL NO! BOT THIS TIME! THIS TIME YOUR GOD IS GOING TO WIN!" Soul and Kid sighed at Black*Star letting him dream of beating Soul knowing Souls going to win the game.

"Come on guys lets go."

~several hours later~

"DAMMIT SOUL! HOW DARE YOU BEAT YOU GOD AT BASKET BALL AGAIN!"

"It's not my fault I'm better then you at basket ball."

"YES IT IS BECAUSE YOU CHEAT!"

"And how do I cheat Black*Star?"

"I DONT KNOW HOW BUT I KNOW YOU CHEAT!"

"Whatever Black*Star, you can believe whatever you want. Just know I'm better than you at basket ball."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Alright Black*Star clam down. The girls should be back any minute and if you keep screaming like that you'll scare Maka again."

"Fine!"

5 minutes later the girls walked in carrying many bags of clothes and other stuff that they bought.

"Soul where do you want us to put Makas new stuff?" Tsubaki asked.

"In the spare bedroom on the right."

"Okay." The girls walk to the spare bedroom which would now be Makas new room and set all the bags down and returned to the boys. "Well we better head out now. Liz,Patty lets go." "Okay." They said at the same time. "Come on Black*Star we should be going as well. It was nice meeting you Maka. Just know that If you need any of us for anything we will come no matter where we are and what were doing." Tsubaki said with a warm smile. Maka nodded and smiled back. Everyone said they're goodbyes and left leaving Soul and Maka alone.

After a couple minutes Soul broke the silence. "So why don't we go get your new room all set up." Maka nodded and they walked to Maka's room. They started to put all of Maka's new outfits in the dresser that was already in the spare room. "Maka to go put all her toiletries in the bathroom under the sink." Maka nodded and did as Soul told her to do. She came back into the room to see Soul finished putting all her clothes in the dresser. Maka put the books that she got in the built in book shelf on her bed. They all fit perfectly even her school books.

By the time they we done unpacking all of Maka's new stuff it was already 9:30 and they were tired. For dinner Soul just made cup noodles because he was to tired so he settled with making something simple. They both sat at the kitchen table in silence the only noises that were made were the sounds of slurping sounds.

Once they were don't they parted ways and went to bed.

"Night Maka." Soul said softly.

"Night Soul." Maka whispered Barely enough for Soul to hear.

He smiled closing his bedroom door. After his door was closed he got ready for bed and felt something in his chest that he's never felt before, not before he met Maka. 'Could this feeling be…love…' was the last thing he thought of before falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**SoMa-Maybe Dreams Can Come True. **

**Chapter 3**

~Souls POV.~

I sat in bed cussing out my brain for not letting me go to sleep. Ever since the thought of 'Maybe' being in love with Maka my brain wouldn't stop thinking about it. Like for example: the ways she looks at me with her big beautiful emerald eyes,her endless long legs…WAIT! DAMMIT! I can't even rant on about 'maybe' liking Maka with out thinking about her! I mean I just met her. I barely know anything about her and yet I'm thinking that I like her. DAMMIT! What am I going to do…

~Maka's POV.~

I got up early to make Soul breakfast since he's done so much for me without even asking. I walked out of my room and over to the kitchen. 'What should I make Soul for breakfast…hmmmm…I know! I'll make him my moms famous Strawberry pancakes! I run to the refrigerator and grab all the ingredients I need for the pancakes. I set all the ingredients on the counter and put on the apron that was hanging on the other side of the refrigerator.

After I mixed all the ingredients together I got out a pan and started to hear the pan up. Once the pan had heated up I started to cook the pancakes. The smell of the pancakes could be smelled throughout the house. The smell was making me drool, I can't wait for Soul to taste these pancakes.

~Souls POV.~

I tried going back to sleep but I just couldn't and so i decided to get up and make breakfast for Maka and I. I put on pants and a shirt since I sleep in only my boxers. I go to open my door and I'm blasted with the smell of…pancakes…? I walk over to the kitchen and see Maka making pancakes and in the apron that I usually wear when making breakfast. She was swaying her hips back and forth and humming while cooking. She looked so adorable in the apron. WAIT! I did again! Dammit! I gotta stop thing about Maka all the time. I walked alittle closer to Maka. "Maka?" I whispered but i guess She didn't hear me.

"Maka?" I said alittle bit louder. I know she heard me this time cause she screamed and turned around guickly. So that we were face to face.

~No Ones POV.~

"AHHH!" Maka screamed when Soul said her name alittle bit louder then the first time. Maka turned around so that she was face to face with Soul. "AHHH! Soul! Maka-CHOP!" Maka screamed slamming a cook book down on Souls head making him fall to the ground with a thud. "OWWWWWW! What the hell Maka!" Soul screamed through moans of pain. Maka flinched when Soul yelled at her. "I-I'm s-sorry S-Soul…" Maka said as she started to sob. When Soul heard the sobbing from Maka he looked up to see that she was covering her face with her hands. Soul jumped up quickly while feeling the pain of the Maka-Chop he got just a couple seconds ago. Soul guickly took Maka into his embrace. "Maka im so sorry I didn't mean to tell at you. Please stop crying and Please forgive me. You can Maka-chop me again I don't care just please forgive me." Soul pleaded. "I-I'm sorry I hit you,you just s-scared m-me." Maka hugged Soul tightly. "Maka it's okay I don't care about that Maka-chop anymore." Soul said while wiping the tears out of Maka's eyes. Maka blushed and turned back around to the pancakes in the pan. "Maka you know I could've made breakfast, you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to,you've done so much for me without asking so I wanted to make you breakfast. It's my moms famous strawberry pancakes."

"Okay thanks Maka!"

"No problem Soul. Sit down and I will give you some of the pancakes that are already cooked." Maka said while pointing to Souls spot over by the table.

"Okay,Maka."

Soul sat down in his spot at the table. Maka brought over a plate stacked High with pancakes fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Once Maka setthe plate down Soul took a bight out if he pancake. Souls eyes lit up like light bulbs."Maka…This…Is…AMAZING!"

"Thanks Soul, my mom made them all the time before she died."

Maka said as she walked back over to the stove. She cooked the rest of the pancakes and set them Down on the table. She made herself a plate. She started to eat her pancakes when she noticed Soul was staring at her. "Soul, w-why are you staring at m-me?" Maka said in a nervous tone. "Because I want to get to know you. Why you don't trust many people and why you don't tally to many people but me?" Maka froze and put her fork to the plate slowly. She sat there with a blank stare. "Maka you don't have to tell me if you don't want t- I'll tell you." Maka said with confidence in her voice. "Really?"

"Yes."

"In that case I will tell you about me a little too."

"~Sigh~ Okay, the reason I don't trust people is because my dad cheated on my mom all the time. When she found out she divorced his Ass in a instant. She left me with my perverted father. He would beat me everyday saying that it was my fault that mama left before he went out to the bar. Then late at night he would bring the slut of the night home and have very loud sex in the living room. I would be locked up in my room forced to here that every night. A couple months later my mother sent my papa a letter saying that she was coming to get me. I was so happy that day when I went to school I was also friends with Kim and Jacky at the time before they said we couldn't be friends anymore. When I came home that day from school my father told me that my mother died in a bad car accident. Once my mother died my father started beating on me even more,and coming home drunk every night. Beer cans, and women's sexy bras and panties that were thrown to the floor. It just made me sick to see that Having Sex with Random women was his way of cheating o my mother, and he blamed me for the fault of my leaving. That's why I don't trust men, and it's all because I my perverted asshole father."

"And this is why i don't trust girls. My first day of 7th grade my so called 'best friends' Kim and Jacky told me that they didn't want to be friends with a Flat-Chested Loser. They were my only friends. They helped me get through my parents divorce and my mothers death. We've been friends since we were little. They were the only ones I trusted out of everyone,but they rather be popular then be friends with a loser like me. " Maka starts to tear up as she continues telling her story. Soul just sit quietly listening to Maka's story.

"Kim and Jacky have been bulling me along with all the other students at school. Everywhere I went in school I was called Flat-Chested,Loser,Bookworm, and girl with no sex-appeal. Everytime I talked I was laughed at so I stopped talking. I was bullied even more for have lack Of social ability. The only things that helped me through the hell I've been living in is books,writing,and drawing."

"4 years later my father was arrested for killing woman named Medusa and for child abuse. The woman that my father killed had a son named Crona. He went to an adoption center. I have no idea if he was adopted or not but I hope so. After my father went to jail I was left alone living in my fathers house. My family wanted nothing to do with me. So I just stayed in my house until I couldn't afford it anymore."

"I was continually being bullied by everyone. I though I would never find anyone I could trust ever again but that's until you beat the shit out of the guy that was raping me. You saved me, you said that I could trust you, you took me in and gave me a room, you said that if I needed a shoulder to cry on that I could count on you to be the one. No one has ever done something like that for me. And your friends said that I could trust them too,they said if I need someone to be there for me they would come no matter what they're doing. Thanks to you Soul part of my life is starting to turn around. I have friends,somewhere to live, an it's all thanks to you." Maka said as she hugged Soul.

Soul was shocked but hugged Maka back tightly. "Maka you have been through hell haven't you, but that's all going to change and I'll make sure of it!"

"Thanks Soul,but as long as I have you I'm fine." Maka said with a smile. "Alright, now it's my turn to tell you my story."

"I ran away from home when I was 14 because my family always liked my brother Wes the best. I was alway told that why couldn't I be like my brother Wes. I was always compared to Wes. Wes this Wes that it got so annoying. He was always better at everything at the violin, and at being a better son then I was. I was always told why can't I be good at the piano as my brother is at his violin. I got feed up with being compared to my brother.

So I came here to death city. I met Black*Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz, and patty my first day of middle school and we all just became friends then and there."

"That's basicly my life story. It's nothing compared to your story."

"Yeah."

Soul and Maka sat at the table in silence until Soul broke the silence by getting up and taking the dirty dishes to sink. Soul started washing the dishes. Everything went silent again until…"YAHHHHHOOOOO!"

Black*Star crashed the front door down and was followed by Tsubaki,Kid,Liz, and Patty.

"DAMMIT,BLACK*STAR! STOP CRASHING THROUGH MY DOOR! THERES SUCH THING AS A DOOR BELL!" Soul screamed. Maka hide behind Soul as he screamed at Black*Star. "SOUL IM A GOD! US GODS DONT USE DOORBELLS!"

"Guys stop screaming your scaring Maka!" Tsubaki yelled.

Soul and Black*Star stopped screaming and looked at Maka who was hiding behind Soul. She had her eyes shut tight with her hands over her ears. Maka took her hands away from her ears and looked up to see everyone staring at her. "W-What are you g-guys staring at?" Maka asked.

"Maka you talked!" Everyone except Soul screamed. The girls crowded around Maka and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you talked! We all thought that we wouldn't get to hear you talk for a while."

"I guess I feel that I can trust you guys enough to talk to you alittle." The boys watched as Maka was squeezed to death by the girls hugging her to tight.

"Alright girls let Maka go before she turns blue from air loss." Soul said.

"Okay, Soul." The girls said.

They let Maka go and she gasped for air.

"T-Thanks S-Soul." Maka said through her huffs of breath.

"No problem Maka." Soul said with a grin showing off his sharp teeth.

"HEY GUYS LETS CELEBRATE WITH PIZZA AND ICE CREAM!" Black*Star screamed.

"That's actually a good idea Black*Star."

They ordered the pizza and ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

It was the pizza delivery guy. He handed the pizza to Soul and left.

Everyone spent the rest of the day celebrating on he behalf of their new friendship with Maka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe Dreams Can Come True **

**Chapter 4**

~Maka's POV.~

'It's been a week since Soul has saved me from the guy who was raping me, gave me a home and friends I could trust. I never knew I could be so happy. Never had I thought that I would have friends ever again. But thanks to Soul I have friends and a home.

But right now I'm thinking of the holiday that I hate the most.' "Christmas…" maka says in a sad/angry tone. 'Is coming up and I have NEVER had a good christmas. I think i hate it more then valentines day. Christmas has always been so horrible for me. With my parents fighting, and my father abusing abusing me. I can't even read the book that I have in front of my face because christmas is all I'm thinking about.' *sigh

~Souls POV.~

'Maka has been acting more depressed then usual. Ever since the mention of christmas she's been acting weird. She's not eating alot and she just stares off into space. Every time one of our friends mention christmas she gets worse. I have to know what's going on with her.'

~No Ones POV.~

"Hey,Maka?"

"Yeah, Soul?

"I wanna know what's going on with you. You seem depressed, more then usual. I want to know why everytime someone mentions Christmas you get more depressed. You haven't been eating alot lately. Please tell me why?" Soul pleaded with a worried look as well as a worried tone.

"It's because…because…"

Maka starts to lightly sob as she thinks about her horrible past Christmases. Soul pulls Maka into a hug as soon as he heard he first sob.

"Maka, you don't have to tell me if its to painful to tell me."

"B-but I want t-to tell y-you." Maka says through sobs.

"Okay Maka if you want to tell me or not it's okay with me. I'm not going to push you to tell me."

After a couple seconds Maka stops sobbing and wipes the tears out of her eyes. She takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"The reason I get to upset when someone mentions Christmas is because I haven't had a good history of Christmases. Most of my Christmases have been me stuck listening to my mother and father scream at each other. Once my mother left us after she got feed up with my fathers cheating, we didn't celebrate christmas. He just spent those nights out getting drunk,beating me, or fucking women ALL NIGHT LONG. It was the same thing every christmas. It got worse after my mother died. I just gave up on having a good christmas all it did was leave me crying in my room. Its the same with all holidays even my birthday." Maka started crying again. Soul took Maka into a very tight hug as she cried into his chest, soaking his orange shirt in tears.

"Maka I'm so sorry. I had know idea that your Christmases were

horrible."

"I-It's not y-your fault t-that they

w-were bad."

Soul sat on the couch comforting Maka as she cried into his chest.

After a while Maka cried herself to sleep on Souls chest. Soul got up off the couch making sure not to wake Maka. Soul walked over to his room and called Black*Star and Tsubaki, Kid,Liz and Patty.

~Maka's Dream~

All Maka could dream about were flash backs of all of her Christmases.

~FLASH BACK~

4 year old Maka sat on the couch watching her mother and father yell at each other.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE YOUR ARM WRAPPED AROUND THAT WOMEN'S SHOULDERS WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING!?"

"I DIDN'T HAVE MY ARMS ROUND HER!"

"YES YOU DID! STOP LIEING TO ME!"

"IM NOT LIEING!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO IM NOT!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH?!"

"BECAUSE I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!"

They're fighting usually ends up with Maka's mother walking out of the house and takig a drive somewhere to cool off, while her father goes off to a bar to cheat on her mother some more. Maka is left sitting on the couch crying because something that was supposed to be a happy but, turned into sad and lonely.

~time skip~

Many years passed and Maka's mother had died and the abusing had gotten worse. Her father was never home on Christmases just at night before he fucked some slut that he brought home and kicked her around a couple times. Leaving her in a corner bleeding,crying, and lonely.

~END OF DREAM FLASH BACK~

Maka just wished she could enjoy Christmas like everyone else.

~Souls POV.~

I called up Black*Star and Tsubaki,Kid ,Liz and Patty. I have to tell them about my plan.

Black*Star:"THIS IS YOUR GOD SPEAKING! YAAAHHHOOO!"

Soul:"Black*Star! Stop screaming!"

Black*Star:"OH HI SOUL! What do you need?"

Soul:"Ya know how Maka's been acting weird whenever someone mentions christmas?"

Black*Star:"Yeah,Why?"

Soul:"Well, it's because she's never had a good christmas. It's always been her parents fighting and once her mother left her father started abusing Maka. Once her mother died her father abused her even more and they didn't celebrate christmas. He brought whores home everynight and had sex with them. She was stuck in her room hearing that. It's the same with her birthday and other holidays."

Black*Star:"WHAT!? I GOD LIKE ME THINKS THAT'S UNEXCEPTABLE!"

Soul:"Yeah I agree."

Black*Star:"So what do you suppose we do?"

Soul:"I've got a plan, we are going to have the best Christmas party. With you,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,Patty and I. It's going to be a surprise."

Black*Star: "Awesome, what do want us to do?"

Soul:"Well, since Tsubaki is a awesome cook I think that she should help with the food for the party. And you will help me with the party decorations when I get Liz,Patty,and Tsubaki to get Maka out of the house for a couple hours as you,Kid and I get the party ready."

Black*Star:"Okay, is there anything else I need to know?"

Soul:"Yeah, when you and Tsubaki come over that day don't bring the food or party decorations. I don't want Maka to figure out the surprise. Once the girls leave you can run back home and get everything for the party."

Black*Star:"Alright, I'll tell Tsubaki."

Soul:"Okay, well I got to go. I'm going to call up Kid,Liz,and Patty to tell them about the party."

Black*Star:"Okay, bye."

Soul:"Bye."

After Soul said goodbye to Black*Star he called up Kid,Liz,and Patty to tell them about the surprise party.

~No Ones POV.~

After Soul finished telling his friends about the surprise Christmas party for Maka he walked out of his room to see Maka crying. Soul walked over to her and sat down on the couch. "Maka what's wrong?"

"Bad dream…" Maka says quietly.

"What was it about?"

"My past Christmases, my parents fighting, my mother leaving and my father abusing me than fucking women."

Soul stays silent and comforts Maka with a hug.

As Maka cried Soul thought to himself. 'I promise Maka you will have the best Christmas ever. I promise I will.'

After awhile the Silences was broken. Maka's stomach grumbled loudly making Soul chuckle.

"I think someone's hungry."

"Yeah,I guess I am."

"Alright, is cupped noodles fine with you?"

"Yeah."

Soul got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to make the cupped noodles.

Soul finished making cupped noodles he brought his Maka's noodles over to the couch. He gave Maka hers and than sat down on the couch turned on the tv and propped his feet up on the coffee table. They both watched tv and ate their dinner in peace.

1 hour later…

~Souls POV.~

Maka had fallen asleep against my shoulder alittle bit after she finished eating. I picked Maka up off the couch bridle style and brought her to her room. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her body. I walked out of her bedroom closing the door behind me and walked back into the living room to clean up the mess from dinner.

After I finished cleaning up the mess from dinner I walked over to my room and got ready for bed.

'Tomorrow I have to go find Maka the prefect gift'

I thought to myself before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe Dreams Can Come True

Chapter 5

~No Ones POV.~

"YAAHHHHOOO! EVERYONE IN THIS MALL BOW TO YOUR GOD!"

"BLACK*STAR STOP SCREAMING LIKE AN IDIOT! WE CAME HERE TO FIND THE PERFECT CHISTMAS GIFTS FOR OUR FRIENDS!"

"Fine, i'll stop screaming about my godliness just enough for us to find gifts for our friends."

"Thank you! Geez shopping with you is So Uncool." Soul mumbles under his breath.

"What was that Soul?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay whatever you say."

"Now come on we gotta hurry up before the mall closes."

~Souls POV.~

I was nearly done finding gifts for everyone. I got a very symmetrical pillow that was shaped like the number 8 for Kid, stuffed animal giraffe for Patty, some nail polish for Liz, a cook book for Tsubaki that had many different recipes that she's been wanting to try, some num-chucks for Black*Star. (even though its not a good idea to put num-chucks in his hands.) All I have to do now was find the prefect gift for Maka. Something that she'll cherish forever but I don't know what the hell to get her! I've been looking for what seemed like hours for a gift for her. I just happened to be passing by a jewelry store with Black*Star when I saw it. Right infront of me on display in the window was a beautiful necklace that was shaped like a human soul. It had a silver chain, and the soul shaped jewel was silver on the outside then went from blue to a lighter blue on the inside. It was perfect gift for Maka.

"Hey, Black*Star I'll be right back!"

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

I went into the jewelry store and went up to the worker at the desk.

"Sir?" I said to get his attention.

He set down his magazine he was reading and looked at me.

"What do you need?" He asked in a kind way.

"I'm want that necklace on display in the window the one shaped like a soul."

He nodded and walked to the back of the store and came back with a box that I assumed had the necklace in it.

"Here you go that'll be 50$ please."

I handed the man the money.

"You know so far your the only one that's come in here asking for this necklace."

"Really? I would've thought that I'd be selling like crazy?"

"Same here, but people rather have a heart or something instead over something that looks like their soul."

"Wow, well this is for my friend that has had horrible Christmases in the past so this year I'm giving her the best christmas ever. I was having a very hard time looking for the perfect gift for her, but once I saw thing I new it was the perfect gift for her."

"Well this friend of yours is very lucky."

"Yeah she is on lucky girl."

The man wrapped the box that had the necklace in it up neatly in christmas wrapping paper, then handed it to me.

"Have a nice day!" He said while handing me the wrapped box.

"You too." I said while walking out of the store.

I walk over to Black*Star who was waiting for me.

"So what did you get?"

"It's a present for Maka. You see the necklace in the window over there. The one shaped like a human soul."

"Yeah, so that's why you rushed into the store so quickly."

"Yep. Now come on we finished shopping we should go home."

"Yeah, what time do you want Tsubaki and I to come over to help out with the party?"

"I say about 12:30."

"Alright we'll be there!"

"See ya tomorrow Black*Star!"

"Yeah you too Soul!"

After that we went our separate ways.

When I got home it was raining hard and thundering/lighting. I opened the door walked over to my room and hid the christmas presents in my closet. Once I finished that I heard a boom of thunder and a crack of lightning. I also heard Maka scream as the thunder and lighting hit. The power went out so I had to find my way to my night stand for the flashlight that I keep in it. It took me a couple of seconds to find it but once I did I turned it on and quickly went to go find Maka.

"Maka?" I didn't hear anything.

"Maka? Where are you?"

I was about to call out her name again when another boom and crack of thunder hit.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I heard Maka scream. I ran to the sound of her scream came leading me to behind the couch. When I found Maka she was tucked into a tight ball with her knees to her chest and hands over her head. She hand tears streaming down her face. You could hear small soft sobs coming from her as she sat there.

"Maka?"

She jumped and looked up at me. She was about to answer when thunder and lightening struck again making her scream and hide her face again. I quickly moved over to and wrapped my arms around her small body.

"It's okay Maka you don't have to be afraid of the storm as long as I'm here."

I picked her up off the floor and walked over to my room and set her down on the bed.

"You can sleep in here for the night."

We laid down on the bed I covered us both with my blanket. She jumped when another boom of thunder hit. I pulled her close to me. She snuggled up to my chest breathed a sigh and fell fast asleep. I stayed awake watching Maka sleep peacefully up against my chest. I could hear her small breaths she took. I kissed her forehead before falling asleep myself.

~Next Morning~

~No Ones POV.~

Maka woke up the next morning looking at the clock reading that it said 12:30. She mentally screamed for sleeping in so late. She then realized that she wasn't in her room. She turned over only for her green eyes meeting with red. Soul and Maka stared at each other for a moment. It was like the world stopped of a moment well until Maka screamed bloody murder at Soul jumping up in the bed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! SOUL!"

Just as Maka jumped up screaming another voice was heard along with a crashing sound.

"YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR IS HERE!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Maka screamed falling off the bed and onto the floor along with the blankets.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Soul asked.

Soul got off the bed to help Maka out of the blankets that happened to wrap around her.

While Soul was helping Maka Tsubaki and the others came in Souls room. Tsubaki was apologizing for Black*Stars actions, Patty was laughing we ass off, Kid was complaining about the lack of symmetry,Liz shaking her head at how Black*Stars acting.

Soul got Maka untangled from the blankets and up of the floor.

"Maka? Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine."

"Maka I'm so sorry that Black*Star scared you."

"It's okay Tsubaki."

"Hey Maka?"

"Yeah Liz?"

"What are you doing in Souls room?"

Maka though for a moment before remembering about the thunder storm last night and how Soul comforted her when she was scared.

"There was a thunder storm last night and I was scared. Soul let me sleep in his bedroom for the night."

"Oh, okay."

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Yeah ask away." They all said at the same time.

"Why are you here?"

"O-oh um…"

"THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT FOR A WHILE AND US GUYS ARE GOING TO GO PLAY BASKETBALL!" Black*Star screamed loudly.

"Yeah Maka you should get ready to go."

"Okay!"

Maka rushed out of Souls bedroom and into hers to he ready.

"Thanks Black*Star you saved us from blurting about the party."

"Don't sweat it."

"So what time should we bring Maka back for the party."

"How about I'll text you once were done getting ready."

"Okay sounds like a plan."

After about 30 minutes Maka came running into the living room where everyone was sitting. Since they left Souls room after talking about the plans for the party.

"Okay I'm ready to go."

"Okay well we'll see you boys later."

"Bye!" The girls said as they walked out of the house.

Once Soul,Kid, and Black*Star were sure that the girls were gone they got to work with decorating the house for the party.

After many hours Soul,Kid, and Black*Star finally finished decorating. There were a couple break downs from Kid about he having to make everything perfectly symmetrical. But other then that they finished and Soul had just texted Liz telling her that they can come home.

Soul: Liz you can come back now.

Liz: Okay be there in a couple minutes.

A couple minutes passed and Black*Star watched out the window for the girls. As soon as he saw them he quickly told Soul and kid to hide. While Kid and Black*Star hid he turned off the lights in the house then jumped behind the couch.

The boys heard the front door open and the girls walked in.

Soul,Kid, and Black*Star used their cell phones to count down from five.

Soul: 5

Kid: 4

Black*Star: 3

Soul: 2

" 1…!"


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe Dreams Can Come True

Chapter 6

Soul: 5

Kid: 4

Black*Star: 3

Soul: 2

" 1…!"

Just as Maka turned the lights on Soul,Kid, and Black*Star jumped out of their hiding spots and screamed "SURPRISE!" Along with the girls. Maka stood there looking around.

She saw Christmas lights all around the room, she saw the christmas tree with beautiful different colored lights, surrounding the tree were lots of christmas presents, in the kitchen there was a small buffet of food. There were all different kinds of food and sweets.

"W-What's this?"

Maka said as she and the girls walked over into the living room.

"Soul thought it would be a great idea to give you the best Christmas ever! So we spent the whole time you girls were gone setting up. Soul told the girls to take you out and do something while we got ready." Black*Star replied.

"Y-You guys did this all for me?" Maka asked starting to tear up alittle.

"Of course Maka, after you told me about your horrible Christmases I wanted to give you the best Christmas ever! So I told everyone about having a surprise christmas party for you."

Maka hugged Soul tightly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you Soul! Thank you everyone!"

"No problem Maka!" Everyone one said.

Everyone joined in on the hug creating a group hug.

After the group hug Soul took Maka's hand and walked her ever to the Christmas Tree.

"Sit down right here."

Soul said pointing to the spot on the floor a couple feet away from the tree.

Everyone else walked over and sat in a circle.

"Maka these are for you." Black*Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz, and Patty handed Maka presents that were wrapped neatly in christmas wrapping paper.

"Their for me?"

"Of course silly. Now open my present."

"O-Okay."

Maka takes the gift from Patty and starts opening it. When Maka ripped off the wrapping paper to see a picture frame with a drawing of a giraffe. It said at the top of the picture.

'By: Patty, have an AWESOME christmas!'

"Thanks Patty."

"Here Maka you can open mine next."

Liz said handing Maka a box.

Maka opened the box and was amazed right infront of her was a Beautiful black dress and a purple dress that was knee high with alittle lavender curls at the bottom. (It's the black dress that Maka wears when she is in the black blood room and the other is the dress she wore on the night the kishin was revived in the show.)

"Thanks Liz these dresses are so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them."

Liz said as she gave Maka a warm smile.

Next Kid gave Maka his present and told her to open it in a symmetrical way or else.

Maka nodded and opened Kid's present symmetrically so Kid wouldn't freak.

After 2 minutes Maka finished opening Kid's present. she pulled out a very fluffy blanket that had an giant number 8 on it.

Maka finished opening all the gifts except Souls. Tsubaki gave her a scarf she made and Black*Star gave her some novels that Tsubaki said Maka would enjoy reading.

"Here Maka this is from me."

Soul placed small wrapped box in her hands. Maka unwrapped it and opened the box to see the necklace that was shaped like a human soul.

Maka gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. She started to tear up as she looked at the necklace.

"Here let me put it on you."

"O-Okay."

Soul took the necklace out of the box and went behind Maka so he could put it on her.

As he put the necklace on the girls squealed cause it was like they were watching a romantic movie.

Once the necklace was on Maka looked down and held the little jewel in her hands. Happy tears streaming down her cheeks. She tackled Soul giving him the biggest hug she could.

"T-Thank y-you S-Soul!" She said through her sobs.

"No problem Maka." Soul said in a gentle tone.

Soul hugged Maka back as she cried tears of joy into his chest.

After Maka and Soul were done hugging she sat back up.

"Thanks everyone, but now I feel bad that I didn't get you guys anything."

"Don't worry about it Maka, seeing your smile is the best gift you could give us."

"Okay."

"HEY THE ALL MIGHTY GOD IS HUNGRY! LETS EAT!"

After shutting Black*Star up the gang headed for the table to get some food.

Once everyone got their food they went and sat infront of the tv an watched some christmas movies that were on as they ate their food.

1 hour later…

Everyone got bored of watching christmas movies and decided to just chat.

"Hey why don't we all get into our pjs?"

"That's a good idea Tsubaki."

All the girls went to Makas room to change into they're Pjs while the boys went to Souls room to change.

The guys finished getting changed. They wore a t-shirt and pj bottoms. Now they were just waiting for the girls to come out.

Finally after 2 more minutes the girls came out wearing tank tops and pj shorts.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GIRLS CAME OUT! YOU KEPT YOUR GOD WAITING!"

"Black*Star please stop yelling."

"NO! GODS LIKE ME ARE SUPPOSED TO SCREAM FOR PEOPLE TO HERE!"

"MAKAAAA-CHOP!" Maka slams a book down on Black*Stars head.

"SHUT UP BLACK*STAR! YOUR SCREAMING IS ANNOYING!"

Black*Star lay passed out on the floor with a puddle of blood around his head.

"BLACK*STAR! Maka would you mind not hitting Black*Star so hard next time."

"Oops sorry Tsubaki."

Everyone except Black*Star went to sit by the christmas tree.

"So Maka how do you like the party?"

"I love it! It's the best Christmas party I've Ever had and it's all thanks to you guys."

"We're all glad you like it!"

Before anyone knew it Black*Star was up and sneaking up behind Maka with something behind his back.

"YAAAHHHOOO!"

Black*Star takes the thing that he was hiding behind his back.

"SOUL AND MAKA ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE! YOU GUYS HAVE TO KISS NOW!"

"WHAT!?" Maka screamed jumping up and facing Black*Star.

"WHAT THE HELL BLACK*STAR! THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Maka screamed.

"IT IS SO FAIR! YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH YOUR DAMN BOOK SO NOW YOU GOTTA KISS SOUL!" Black*Star screamed back.

"I AM NOT KISSING SOUL!" Maka screamed sitting down back in her spot on the floor by Soul.

"Come on Maka just do it. You have too."

"But I don't want to."

Everyone starts screaming "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Over and over.

"FINE I'LL DO IT! I'LL KISS SOUL!"

Maka leaned in and kiss Soul on the cheek quickly.

"There I kissed Soul…" Maka mumbled while blushing.

"That doesn't count it's gotta be on the lips."

"WHAT!?"

Both Soul and Maka blushed tomato red.

"DO IT, DO IT,DO IT,DO IT!"

"Fine…" Maka mumbled under her breath.

She faced Soul who was looking straight at her blushing. Maka started to lean slowly in to kiss Souls lips.

Soul could feel Maka's warm breath on his lips as she got closer and closer.

"AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! MAKA YOUR TAKING TO LONG TO KISS SOUL!"

Black*Star jumped next to them pushing them together.

Soul and Maka's lips crashed together as Black*Star pushed them. They're eyes widened.

After the kiss they pushed away from each other blushing even more then they were before.

"S-Sorry…" Soul said while scratching the back of his head.

"I-It's O-Okay." Maka said giggling nervously.

"HAHA! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"Yeah whatever Black*Star lets just go to bed now."

"YOUR GOD DOESN'T NEED TO SLEE-"

Before Black*Star could finish his sentence he clasped on the floor. Black*Star lay on the floor in a deep sleep snoring heavily.

"Black*Star your such an IDIOT!"

"I guess Black*Star was sleepy after all." Tsubaki said while putting a blanket over Black*Stars sleeping form.

"Yeah."

"Well I am tired so going to bed is a good idea."

Everyone got under they're blankets and fell asleep infront of the christmas tree.

The last thought on Souls mind was 'YES! I WAS KISSED BY MAKA! THANK YOU BLACK*STAR!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Maybe Dreams Can Come True  
Chapter 7**

_

~Maka's POV.~  
It's been a couple weeks since the Christmas party and the…kiss. Ever since that kiss that night I can't get it out of my head. Souls warm lips on mine makes a shiver run up my back and I don't know why. It's not like I have feelings for him, Right? It's also affected Soul and I.  
Ever since the kiss its been alittle awkward between us. What am I supposed to do I don't want our friendship to be ruined by a…sweet,gentle, warm kis- WAIT! MIND STOP THINKING ABOUT THE KISS THAT WAY! SOULS MY FRIEND AND THAT'S ALL WERE GOING TO BE! *sigh*

I got up from bed to started getting ready for the first day back to school.  
I wonder how today is going to be. I wonder how Kim,Jacky,and Blair are going to react to me being friends with the most popular guy in school.

After I finished getting dressed I walked out to see Soul finishing up breakfast.

~No Ones POV.~

"Oh Hi Maka!"

"Hi Soul!"

"Are you ready for your first day back to School?"

"Yes…but I'm a little worried on what's going to happen today."

"Don't worry about it." Soul says with a smile.

"Now eat up while I go and get ready for school."

"But what about you? You need to eat too."

"Don't worry about me Maka. I already ate."

"Okay."

Soul runs off to go get ready for school while Maka eats her breakfast.

"You ready to go Maka?"

"Yeah."

"Okay wait here i'll be right back."

"Wait where are you going?"

"To get something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Geez stop with all the questions. Now just wait here."

"*Sigh* Fine."

Soul runs off somewhere that Maka can't see. 5 seconds later she hears a loud noise.

"What the hell is tha-"

Soul drives up infront of Maka riding a orange motorcycle.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"It's my motorcycle. Hop on we are riding to school the COOLEST way possible." Soul say with a toothy grin.

"I-I'm n-not getting on that death trap." Maka says with a nervous tone.

"Oh come on Maka, I won't let you fall."

"No I'm not getting on that thing!"

"Come on Maka…Please."

Maka bows her head and sighs heavily. "Fine! But you better not let me fall or else I will Maka chop you to death!"

"I promise that I won't let you fall.  
Cool Guys don't break they're promises."

Maka climbs on Souls motorcycle and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight!" Soul screamed before he hit the gas pedal.

Maka screamed and tightened her grip on Souls waist.

5 minutes later they arrive at school.  
Maka's grip around Souls waist was so tight that it was hard for Soul to breathe.

"Maka you can let go of me now." Soul smirks at Maka.

"Oh sorry!" Maka lets go of Soul and blushes.

Soul gets off the motorcycle then helps Maka off.  
Soul and Maka start walking up the steps to the School they both see Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Hey Kid! Hey Liz! Hey Patty!" Soul screams.

"Oh hey Soul! Hey Maka!" Kid,Liz, and Patty yell back.

Soul and Maka catch up to them and then they all start on walking more towards the entrance.

As they all got up to the door of the school they heard the blue haired idiot.

"YAAAAHHHHOOOO! EVERYONE BOW TO YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star screamed from at the top of the school.

"BLACK*STAR GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU BREAK THE SYMMET-

It was too late one of the pieces to the school that Black*Star was standing on broke off causing Black*Star to fall to the ground. Black*Star landed on his feet making the ground shake beneath him and everyone else.

"BLACK*STAR LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU DESTROYED THE SYMMETRY! YOU DISGUST ME, YOU STUPID BASTURD!"

"KID GODS LIKE ME DON'T CARE ABOUT STUPID THINGS LIKE SYMMETRY!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT WORRY ABOUT SYMMETRY!?"

"BECAUSE MOST NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T CARE ABOUT SYMMETRY LIKE YOU DO!"

"BLACK*STAR IM GOING TK KILL YOU!"

Kid was about to beat the shit out of Black*Star but Liz held him back. Black*Star laughed then ran into the school.

"Kid I'm so sorry for what Black*Star did." Tsubaki apologized.

Kid sighed heavily then spoke up.

"It's okay Tsubaki. Oh and Liz you can let me go now. I'm okay now."

Liz let Kid go and after that kid got up and dusted his clothes off.

"Liz,Patty I'll be back in alittle bit."

"Where are you going kid?" Patty asked.

"I'm going home to get supplies to fix what Black*Star broke."

"But school is going to start soon."

"I can't do anything until the school is symmetrical again."

Kid ran off after he finished his sentence.

"Kid and his symmetry problems are annoying." Liz breathed out in annoyed tone.

"Yeah I agree." Everyone said at the same time.

~Maka's POV.~  
'After Kid and Black*Stars fight we all walked into the school. I was beginning to more and more nervous by the second. Everyone one was looking at me. They were giving me dirty looks when I walked by. I guess it's because I'm friends with Soul the guy that all the girls want and all the guys want to be. Or it's that the flat-chested loser has friends now.'

I walked to my locker and Soul followed me as well since he already got what he needed from his locker. When I got to my locker Kim, Jacky, and Blair were standing in front of it. I froze right where I was standing. As soon as I saw them. Soul didn't know I stopped so he bumped into my back making me fall to the ground.

~No Ones POV.~  
"HAHA! Looks like the Flat-Chested loser can't stand on her own two feet." Kim said in a mean way once Maka fell to the floor.

"Maka are you okay? I didn't mean to make you fall like that." Soul said holding his hand out to Maka to help her up off the floor.

"I-it's o-okay S-Soul." Maka said nervously as she took Souls hand.

Soul helped Maka up off the floor and she dusted off her skirt.

"T-Thanks S-Soul."

"No problem Maka." Soul grinned at Maka.

"So Tiny-Tits what are you doing hanging out with the most popular guy in school?" Kim asked with a smirk on her face.

"S-Soul I-is m-my f-friend n-now."

"Pft…and I see you have a voice now too." Jacky said.

"We can't believe that the Flat-Chested Loser made frien-"

"STOP PICKING ON MAKA!" Soul screamed.

"But Souly how can you stand to be around Tiny-Tits. Why don't you come and hang with us at least we have a better looking body then her." Kim said while pointing to Maka.

Maka hid her eyes behind her bangs. While trying hard not to cry.  
Soul noticed Maka trying so hard not to cry. Soul got even madder.

"I WILL NOT COME HANG WITH SOME STUCK UP BITCHES! YOU ONLY TEASE MAKA BECAUSE YOUR JEALOUS OF HER! I RATHER HANG OUT WITH MAKA THAN YOU THREE!" Soul screamed.

"OOOOhhhh come on Souly you know you want us." Kim said.

Kim, Jacky, and Blair came up to Soul and hugged him. Blair put Souls head between her to large melons which she calls breasts.  
Soul was trying to pull away but it just made it worse. He was having a hard time breathing because of Blair's boobs.

"Blair could you please remove your breasts from my face. I can't breath." Soul said.

"Whatever Souly." Blair said before kissing Soul on the cheek.

"Yeah see you later Souly." Kim and Jacky said at the same time.

Kim and Jacky did the same thing as Blair did They kissed his cheek and then walked away not before saying to Maka.

"See you later Flat-Chested Loser!" They laughed evilly as they walked away.

Maka grabbed her things quickly and left to go to class. Everyone laughed at Maka as she walked to class. Soul gave all the people who laughed at Maka as try walked to class.

~At Lunch~

~Maka's POV.~  
Soul and I forgot all about the project we were supposed to do so we explained to Miss Marie what happened. She understood and gave Soul and I extra credit work sheets to do. She said that if we get the extra credit in by next monday next week she would grade the extra credit for as much as the project was graded for.  
I'm glad about that. Another thing I'm glad about is that whenever someone laughs or makes fun of me Soul sends them the if-you-laugh-or-say-mean-things-again-about-Maka-I -will-kill-you,look.  
It's kinda funny watching some people almost piss or shit they're pants.

~Maka's POV~  
After I finished eating I walked to the schools library so I could read the rest of the time that much period was going on. I was sitting at one of the tables in the library when 3 shadows covered me. I turned around to see Kim,Blair, and Jacky standing right infront of me with evil smirks plastered on their faces.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Tiny-Tits is all alone." Kim said evilly.

"W-What d-do y-you t-three w-want." Maka asked nervously.

"Oh nothing…just that your coming with us!"

"W-What?!"

The 3 girls took hold of Maka and walked out of the library to god knows where…

~Souls POV.~  
Its the end of the day and everyone's gone home and I haven't seen Maka ever since lunch, I have been very worried. She didn't come to class and that's not like her. I told the others about it so they are helping me try to find her.

I walked down a empty hallway in the school. And called out Maka's name.

"Maka!?"

"MAKA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Soul tried again cause the first time didn't work.

"S-Soul…"

Once Soul heard his name being called out he called again.

"MAKA!?"

"I'm in here!"

Soul walked to a closet that he heard Maka's voice come from. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"Hey Maka watch out in going to do something."

"O-Okay…" Maka whispered loud enough for Soul to hear through the door.

Soul backed up alittle but then hit the door with his foot crashing through it. When he was in the closet he saw Maka in the corner with dried blood on her forehead. She also had cuts and bruises all over her body. She had a tear stained face when she looked up at Soul.

"S-Soul…"


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe Dreams Can Come True

Chapter 8

"Soul…"

~earlier that day~

~Maka's POV.~

I was taken by the arms and pushed into a closet by Kim,Blair, and Jacky. I fell to the floor when they pushed me in. They started to kick me and call me names.

"HOW DARE YOU HANG OUT WITH THE HOTTEST GUYS HERE!" Kim screamed.

"HE'S OURS NOT YOURS!" Blair screamed.

"YEAH AND IF WE CATCH YOU NEAR HIM AGAIN WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Jacky screamed.

"I DON'T GET WHY THE HELL HE WOULD SPEND A SECOND ON YOU!" Kim screamed.

"YEAH YOUR NOTHING BUT A FLAT-CHESTED BITCH!" Blair screamed.

"YOU SHOULD GO DIE NO ONE WOULD CARE IF YOU DIED, YOUR JUST A NOBODY!" Jacky screamed.

After they stopped hitting me the left me there on the floor. They locked me in the closet bleeding. I tried to open the door but it was no use. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest and cried.

I don't know how long I've been in this closet all I know it that the last bell has rung and everyone has probably gone home by now. I was thirsty and light headed because of the blood I've lost. I felt like the life had been drained out of me.

Well up until I swore I heard Soul screaming my name. But I just thought it was my mind going insane from lack of water. I stayed silent for a couple seconds just make sure it wasn't my imagination.

"MAKA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Yes! It wasn't my imagination! It was really Soul! I try to say his name but its really hard to with my throat being so dry. But I tried my best to scream for him.

"S-Soul…" I choked out as loud as I could.

"MAKA!?"

"I'm in here!"

I heard his footsteps get close to the door. I heard him stop web he reached the door. He tried opening the door but realized it was locked.

"Hey Maka,watch out I'm going to do something!"

"O-Okay…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

I moved to the back corner of the closet.

The next thing I know he comes crashing through the door. I looked up to see him standing there with his foot where the door used to be. He looked me up and down and I heard him gasp. Probably from the cuts, bruises, and dried blood all over me.

"Soul…" I whispered.

"Maka I finally found you!"

He helped me up off the floor and out of the closet.

~No Ones POV.~

When they got home Soul texted everyone telling the that he found Maka.

After Soul told his friends about him finding Maka he get a damp towel to help clean up the cuts and dried blood.

Maka flinched everytime Soul went over a cut.

Soul finished cleaning the cuts up and putting band aids on them. Soul helped Maka over to the couch since she was sitting at the kitchen table.

As soon as Soul sat Maka down on the couch the front door came crashing down. Black*Star and the others came rushing into the house.

"BLACK*STAR IS HERE YOU CAN NOW STOP YOUR CRYING!" Black*Star screamed.

"Black*Star quiet down! We came to see if Maka's okay."

Everyone walked over to where Soul and Maka were and asked a whole lot of questions.

"Maka are you okay!?" Tsubaki asked.

"Where were you that you didn't come to class!?" Kid asked.

"Why are you covered In bruises!?" Liz and Patty asked.

"ARE YOU GLAD YOUR GOD IS HERE!?" Black*Star screamed.

"Everyone please calm down I was just about to ask Maka what happened. So Maka please tell all of us what happened."

"Well once I left the lunch room I went to the library to read. I was reading my books when Kim,Blair, and Jacky came up behind me.

They took me and pushed me into a closet. They kicked me around and said very hurtful things to me. Like they said if I were to died then and there nobody would care cause I'm a nobody.

They told me to stay away from Soul or else I will pay.

After they were done kicking me they left the room and locked it leaving me in there. I was in there for god knows how long until Soul found me. He saved me…again."

All three girls went over and hugged Maka so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"I KNOW IM A GOD AND YOUR MY PEASANTS BUT I WILL NOT STAND FOR MY PEASANTS BEING HURT LIKE THAT! Kim,Blair,and Jacky are going to pay for what they've done to Maka! Soul your going to help me."

"I already got something planned."

"What are you going to do?" Maka asked.

"You'll see…" Both Soul and Black*Star said evilly at the same time.

~Next Day~

The gang walked to school together. Soul and Black*Star kept a watch out for Kim,Blair and Jacky. Just as they entered the school Soul was attacked to the ground by non other then Kim,Blair and Jacky.

"Souly!"

" . !" Soul screamed.

"But why?"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MAKA!"

"What do you mean Souly?"

"You three hurt Maka!"

"No we didn't. She's just lying just to get your attention."

"She's not lying, she would never lie to me."

"Yes she would she's just a Flat-Chested Loser that nobody cares about!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP CALLING MAKA FLAT-CHESTED LOSER!"

"Why should we!?"

"BECAUSE YOU AND JACKY PROBABLY STUFF YOUR BRAS WITH TISSUE PAPER TO MAKE THEM LOOK BIGGER! AND BLAIR YOUR THE SCHOOLS SLUT! YOU SLEEP WITH ANY GUY THAT YOU THINK IS WORTHY OF PLEASURING YOU! PLUS I THINK YOUR SO CALLED BREASTS ARE FAKE INPLANTS!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL!"

"Of course it is. You three try to seduce me everyday I walk through those school doors."

By now there's a crowd surrounding them. Everyone screaming "OOOHHS" and "AHHS". Some were just laughing they're asses off. Like patty she was on the ground laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

Tsubaki,Black*Star,Kid,Liz,and Maka, were shocked to hear what was coming out of Souls mouth.

"YOU THREE STAY AWAY FROM MAKA! YOU GOT IT CAUSE IF YOU DONT I WILL HAVE BLACK*STAR BEAT YOU UP! YOU MAY BE GIRLS BUT MESS WITH MAKA AND YOU'LL DIE!"

The three girls ran away crying and everyone around Soul started to cheer.

"Dude where did all of that come from?" Black*Star asked.

"I have know idea, but once I started I couldn't stop. I have to admit it felt so good to stand up to those royal bitchs."

Soul and Black*Star high fived each other.

"Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?" Soul said turning to so that he was facing her.

"Thank you." She gave him a hug.

Soul was shocked for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"No problem Maka, all of us will stand up for you."

"YEAH MAKA YOUR GOD WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO KICK THE ASS IF NEEDED! EVEN IF YOU ARE A PEASANT!"

Black*Star starts laughing like a crazy idiot up until he got hit with a book. It wasn't a very hard to make him pass out but a hard enough hit to leave a mark.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKA!?"

Black*Star screamed in Maka's face loudly.

"Sorry Black*Star but I had to hit you so you could shut up enough for me to hug you."

"What!? Why!?"

Before Maka could answer patty screamed.

"GROUP HUG!"

The whole gang crowed in for a hug. Even Kid and Soul because they were forced to.

After the group hug Soul said that it was so unCool. Black*Star was still shocked because he was attacked by a hug. Kid he was complaining about the hug not being symmetrical. The girls just laughed at the boys reactions to the hug.

The Kid and Black*Star were snapped out of their shocked state with a Maka-Chop to the head. They cursed Maka out for hitting them in the head with her book but she and the girls just laughed and walked to class.


End file.
